The Wise and the Rufian
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: Sofia's life was perfect. She lived in Neverland, was the only Lost Girl, leader of the Lost Boys alongside Rufio, and was highly respected even by the pirates (save for Hook and Smee). Life couldn't get more perfect. That is, until Peter "Pan" Banning showed up. Is he the true Pan? Why does the Lost Girl hate him so?
1. The Return

I woke up to Tink screaming,"Pan's back! Pan's back!"

I groaned and turned over. "_Lobo_, what's she on about?"

Rufio groaned as well and went back to spooning me. "_Malay ko._"

Tink flicked me on the nose. "Sofia! Get up! Peter Pan is back!"

Rufio jolted up. "WHAT?!"

I opened my hazel eyes. Rufio was pulling on his pants, and I smirked.

"Nice ass, love."

Rufio glared at me, and I shrugged. Rufio ran down and used his glider. I took my time and carefully brushed my black and blue hair which complemented Rufio's own red and black perfectly. My outfit consisted of a blue leather jacket, a black lace tank top cami, ripped black pants similiar to Rufio's, and pointy blue stones dangling as earrings. I went down Hangman's Tree and looked for the Lost Boys. I found them by the basketball courts. I swung down and did a back flip. The younger Lost Boys began to whisper. I found a forty year old Peter Banning who stared at me wide-eyed. I pulled my sword out and smirked.

"Hello, Peter. Missed me?"

* * *

><p><strong> Ari here! Sorry if this may seem like MidnightRaven323's "I Gotta Make My Own Way", which is marvelous by the way make sure to check it out. I am also Filipino. PINOYS UNITE!<strong>

**Lobo= wolf, Rufio's a sly BAMF! and kind of reminds me of a wolf so yeah...**

**Malay ko= Dunno**


	2. The Cruel

Peter started to stammer. "But-How-You're-I'm-"

My smirk widened. "I'm still sixteen, Peter." I began circling him. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, _Kuya_? For me to be younger than you? You've got your wish. Albeit, what? Thirteen years later? You've always been no fun. The irony. The great Peter Pan has forgotten what fun means. Your Pan days are over, Peter. Now GO!"

Tink appeared in my face. "Sofia! He can't play simple games! Hook's got his kids, and I've only got three days! Three days to get him ready to fight."

One of the younger Lost Boy asked, "Peter Pan's gots kids?"

I frowned. "Kids? As in plural? Does Jack have some evil twin I didn't know about?"

The corner of Peter's lips quirked. "You remember Jack?"

I scoffed. "Of course I remember. I may hate the living," I glanced at the Lost Boys,"crap out of you, but I can never bring myself to hate my nephew, Peter Banning."

Rufio came behind me and whispered,"You know him?"

I whispered back,"Later."

He nodded and said spitefully,"Can't fly, fight, or crow. So... if any of you here think this _Skug_ ain't Peter Pan..." he drew a line, "cross the line."

Peter awkwardly crossed, and I rolled my eyes, pointing my sword at his neck. He quickly backed away. All of the Lost Boys, save for Pockets, crossed. I could practically _hear _Rufio smirking. Pockets began to examine Peter, pushing the man's cheeks back.

"Oh, there you are Peter," Pockets said, smiling.

The Lost Boys began to swarm around the two and chatter about how Peter promised to never grow up.

I snorted. "_Mga bobo!_"

Rufio yelled,"Don't listen to that stinkin' fairy and that brainless fungus! I got the Pan sword! I'm the Pan now! You think this guy's gonna take that away from me, Rufio?" He raised the Pan sword for emphasis.

The boys rushed back to our side.

Pockets retorted. "If Tink believes, maybe he is Peter Pan!"

Only a handful went back to Pocket's side. I could tell Rufio was starting to get mad.

"Would you really follow this DROOLER against _Kapitan _Hook?" Again, the boys went to our side.

"What Captain Hook do to him if he weren't Peter Pan, huh?!" Pockets countered. The boys ran back to his side.

"Please, they've got my kids tied up. Hook's going to kill them unless we do something," Peter pleaded.

For the first time in years, my hatred for Peter wavered. "Fine."

Rufio looked at me in shock. "_Bakit naman?" (Why?)_

"Once upon a time, I was them. Waiting for a savior that would never come. _Ayokong maging tulad sila saakin." (I don't want them to be like me.)_

He frowned. "_Pero wala naman male sayo." (But there's nothing wrong with you.)_

_"May galit sa puso. Sadista. Malupit." (Anger in the heart. Sadistic. Cruel.)_

Rufio clutched my hand. "Explain later."

I nodded.

"Fine, we'll help." He nodded to Thud Butt. "You're in charge. Sofia and I have matters to discuss."


	3. The Cheesy

Rufio and I went to our hut in silence. I twirled my black and blue hair nervously. He sat down crisscross on the matt, and I folded my legs underneath me.

"How do you know him?"

I sighed. "I came here thirteen years ago, right?"

Rufio arched an eyebrow. "Time doesn't pass here like it does on the Mainland, Sof."

I nodded. "But it does for me. Mentally, at least. Anyway, I was an orphan. I was kidnapped by slave traders, which I didn't even know still existed. When I tried to escape, they killed my parents. Somehow, they got arrested in London and well, _Lola _Wendy took me in. It was around the same time Peter came back from Neverland for the last time. To give you the sword." I looked down. This was the first time I had ever told Rufio. I knew how much he hated Peter in that time. "I was nine and he was twelve, almost thirteen. Up until his thirteenth birthday, he retained all his memories of Neverland. Think always visited him in his sleep. She didn't know I knew, but I did. After his birthday... Peter changed. He wasn't carefree and fun-loving anymore. He was always bossing me around and I hated it. I hated that he threw away such a wonderful place like Neverland for the dump that is reality. Wendy and Angela, Wendy's daughter, grew fond of me so they adopted me. Peter visited with his new parents, the Bannings every year. Until the Christmas before I turned seventeen. He wrote that some fancy lawyer college wanted to give him some hands-on experience. I forgot what he was supposed to do, but it was stupid. I... tolerated the fact that Peter couldn't remember Neverland. But I could never tolerate that he ditched Wendy. She's the reason he has a family on the Mainland! She was the reason that he grew up... I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But, the point is she's the best and doesn't deserve getting ditched on Christmas. On top of that, he got Moira, Wendy's granddaughter, pregnant! I was so mad! But I loved Moira like a sister and wanted to meet her child. The day after Jack was born, I called on Think and came here." My eyes were brimming with tears.

Rufio remained uncharacteristically quiet. He unexpectedly hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Cheeseball."

"Don't get used to it, _Rey_." **(Rey is short for Reyna, meaning queen, because Sofia is co-leader with Rufio)**

"You mad?"

"No. Not at you. At Tink. And the old man."

"Not so much Think but yeah, I hate him too."

"Do you think he can remember?"

"For his kids? Maybe. Love conquers all, remember?"

Rufio pulled away slightly. "Don't be cheesy."

I laughed. "Doesn't suit me, does it?"

Rufio smirked that little smirk of his. "Not at all."

"Not even a little bit?" I teased.

"Not even a little bit."


	4. Bangerang

The Lost Boys went all out. They made Peter train while they chanted stuff about him being so fat that he hasn't looked at his toes. Rufio and I stood watch, Rufio tilting the Pan sword so it reflects the sun to flaunt it. Somehow, I expected better from Peter. He was tall and lanky as an teenager, still clinging to baby fat. By dinnertime, he was exhausted and eagerly sat down at the dining table, eating utensils already in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked from my seat next to Rufio.

"We don't use those," Pockets said.

"Then why are they here?"

"So we don't have to use them," Don't Ask said from my right.

From my left, Rufio glared at Peter and folded his hands. "Everybody say grace."

"Bless us, O Lord -"

"GRACE!" The Lost Boys yelled and dove to eat.

_Bless us, O Lord, and these thy gifts from thy bounty and Christ our Lord. Amen._

The words of the once forgotten prayer cam rushing to me. I recalled Peter coaxing me to talk after learning that I wasn't a mute but in a state of silent trauma. Memories of Christmases with the Bannings and Wendy and Angela and Moira stole my attention. It wasn't until Rufio nudged me and motioned to Peter that I noticed I wasn't eating.

Rufio stood up, saying, "You can't! Eat your heart out, you crinkled wrinkled fat bag!"

"You're very ill-mannered..."

I rolled my eyes. Peter could really do better then that... When the other kids made fun of me, he had the most colorful and insulting vocabulary. Both dirty and long intelligent words.

"Slug eating worm."

"You can do better than that," Tink hissed.

I hummed.

"You're encouraging this?"

"Show me your fastball, dust brain," Rufio jeered. "You paunchy, sagbottom puke pot."

"Bangerang, Rufio!" The boys cheered.

"You're a very poor role model for these kids. You probably don't even have a fourth grade reading level," Peter said.

I smirked. Rufio may be a runaway but that in no way means he is stupid.

"Hemorrhoidal suck navel."

"Maybe a fifth grade reading level."

The boys mimicked a bomb falling and exploding.

"Oil-dripping beef-fart sniffing bubble butt."

"Someone has a severe ca-ca mouth, you know that?"

"You are a fart factory! Slug-slime sack of rat guts and cat vomit... cheesy scab... picked pimple-squeezing finger bandage! A week-old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!"

The Lost Boys gagged, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Loved that image, babe," I drawled.

Peter stood up. "Substitute chemistry teacher."

"Come on, Rufio, hit 'im back," Scout said.

"Mung tongue."

"Math tutor."

I stifled a laugh. They think this kind of stuff is bad?

"Pinhead."

"Prison barber."

"Mother lover."

"Near-sighted gynecologist."

"In your face, camel cake!"

"In your rear, cow derrire."

"Lying, crying, spying, prying ultimately pig!"

"You lewd, crude rude bag of more chewed food dude."

Thud exclaimed "Bangarang, Peter!"

Rufio was so losses. "You-you man! Stupid, stupid man!"

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger, why don't you just eat me?! You two-toned zebra-headed, slime-coated, pimple-farming, sisyer-stealing, paramecium brain, munching on your own mucus, suffering from Peter Pan envy!"

"What's a paramecium brain?" Don't Ask asked.

"I'll tell you what a paramecium is!" Peter yelled, pointing at Rufio. "That's a paramecium! It's a one celled critter with no brain and can't fly! Don't mess with me, man! I'm a lawyer!"

I smiled. "Banning, Banning, Banning, Banning..."

Rufio stared at me in disbelief. The other Lost Boys followed me, chanting "Banning." Rufio tried to get them to chant Rufio again, but the Lost Boys were cheering for the true Pan. Peter scooped food in his spoon.

"Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?" He flicked the spoon and saw the food in disbelief.

Not caring that my boyfriend was covered in Never-food, I grinned.

One of the younger Lost Boys breathed,"You're doing it, Peter."

"Doing what?"

"Using your imagination," I replied, flashing him a grin, and not a cruel or mocking one, a genuine one.

Huffing, Rufio stood up and sulked in a corner. Thud Butt started a food fight, and for the first time, I felt a weight lift my shoulders. Rufio and I are supposed to protect all of the Lost Boys and save all the ones who end up on our shores before the pirates get to them first. Neverland isn't all fun and games.

Rufio had thrown a coconut at Peter and someone threw Peter the Pan sword. Peter spun around and sliced it in half about three feet away.


	5. Side

Rufio was already in bed by the time I finished tucking in some of the younger Lost Boys.

I groaned. _"Wag mo sasabihin nag tatampo ka, Lobo." _(Don't tell me you're mad, Wolf.)

Rufio didn't answer and turned on his side, away from me.

_"Diyos ko! Rufio, naman! Kapatid ko naman ang tao!" _(My God! Rufio, come on! The man's my brother!)

_"Porkeng kapatid siya agad na kakapehan mo siya?" _ Rufio asked gruffly. (Just because he's your brother means you're immediately on his side.)

_"Porkeng boyfriend kita hindi ibigsabihin laging kakpehan kita. Siya ang tunay na Pan, alam mo yan." (_Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll always be on your side. He's the real Pan, you know that.)

Rufio rolled around again right as I stripped down to my bra and leather pants. He grabbed me around the waist and brought me to his bare chest.

"I need you, Sof."

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"I need you to stay on my side. Please."

I turned completely around in Rufio's arms. "Rufio. I am on your side. Just... realize what side you're really on. Because I know I'm on the "save all the kids before the pirates kill 'em side." What about you?"

Rufio nodded and I turned back around in his arms. The last thing I felt before falling asleep was Rufio running his nose up and down my neck.


	6. Pan

I woke up to an excited Pockets shaking Rufio and me awake. He tried to take the blanket off of us.

"Pockets!" I pulled the blanket to my chest. "We're up. No need to take the blanket away."

Rufio chuckled. "What is it, Pockets?"

"Pan's back!" With that, he went back downstairs.

Rufio and I hastily put on our clothes and scrambled down. The boys were cheering and made Rufio's pants fall down much like yesterday. Pan flew around, playing. I followed him to the basketball courts and turned to find Rufio carrying his sword. He fell to his knees and held it out to Peter.

"You are the Pan."

Pan took the sword, smiling.

Rufio stood up, saying, "You can fly, you can fight, and you can-"

Pan crow and we echoed it. I wrapped my arms around Pan.

"Nice job, Peter."

Rufio half-dragged me off of him and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. We kissed awkwardly over my shoulder. The boys seemed to get along without me so I left for Mermaid Grove.

"Sofia! Hi!" Alana, a blonde mermaid called.

"Do you wanna...?" Attina asked.

I nodded, and a light surrounded me. I had a blue mermaid tail and jumped in the water.

"Is that Rufio guy being stupid again?" Alana asked.

"Stupidly possessive, but other than that, I got bored. I know your moms flirted with Peter Pan."

Attina smiled. "Yeah. It's embarrassing. He's your older brother!"

"Older, older brother," I corrected. "He got even older."

"So did Rufio just give his position to Pan?"

"Have you met Rufio? No, he fought him. Pan's flying now so Rufio just surrendered."

"So you guys moving?" Attina asked.

"No. Peter still has his hut so Rufio and I can keep ours. But that's not what I'm worrying about."

"Huh?" The two chorused.

"The war to end all wars. Jack and Maggie. What if something bad happens?"

"The worse thing that's gonna happen is that Jack won't remember you."

"I hope."


	7. Consider

I was fixing my hair in Wendy's old room. She never truly forget Neverland. I never truly forgot the Mainland. I remember going to prison and hated it. Peter called it "school." I like my word better. Rufio came behind me.

"Aren't you looking bad ass?"

I looked at him in the mirror. He wore eye liner and had bones lined across his body, looking sexy and scary all at once. I discarded my usual blue and changed into a tight black bustier and black leather pants with black chained fingerless gloves and red Chuck Taylors.

"So are you," I replied as I tied my hair into a messy bun. "Ready?"

"I was born ready."

I smiled and followed him out. I found Peter and nodded to Rufio. He nodded back and I approached my brother.

"Peter?"

"Hey, Sofia."

I sat down next to him. "Nervous?"

"Terrified. I mean, what if I can't?"

"You're not just Peter Pan anymore, Peter. You're also Peter Banning, a loving boy. Well, man," I said the last part with a frown. "Why did you grow up?"

"Why did you stay without saying good-bye?"

"The thrill of fighting. The Lost Boys... Rufio."

"I grew up for Moira. I fell in love with her at first sight."

I snorted. "You think Rufio and I fell in love at first sight? Please."

"You know how my story went. I saw her, thought her to be extremely beautiful, and stayed. Not before giving the Pan sword to Rufio, though. How did you two?"

"Your necklace, Peter. The conchshell necklace. Rufio and Thud recognized it and let me stay. Rufio more grudgingly than Thud. It must've been weeks before Rufio could even look at me without frowning. Months before he stopped scowling at me. It felt like forever before I found him cute. Our romance is no Romeo and Juliet, Peter. It was all "I hate you," "you're stupid," and others. Well, he struck a nerve. He said that you were right in neglecting me and knocking my sister figure up. Well, I ran to Mermaid Cove in tears. He found me and overheard my conversation with the mermaids about how the cutest are jerks. He teased me about it and well, muttered something about the best kind of girls are the fiery ones. It was awkward at first, but well, as you can see, we grew out of that stage."

"You really love him."

"Duh."

"You know, I always thought it was impossible to grow up in Neverland. You've proven me wrong, Sof. As usual. But, would you ever consider going to the Mainland?"

"Depends. Why?"

"Moira and I would really appreciate it if you attend Maggie's next play in three and a half months."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Moira misses you, Sofia. Maggie would adore you. Jack's sick of all the stories Moira and I tell him. They would love you. Moira and I already do."

"And _Lola_?"

"Would burst in tears of joy to see you again."

"I'll consider it."


	8. Reason

What. The. HELL. Did. I. Just. Hear. Sofia's going back to the Mainland?! _Putang ina yun pesteng Peter na yun!_ (That motherf***ing pest Peter) He's trying to take my Sofia from me! He abandoned me once. I don't want to lose her too. And Sofia! She's CONSIDERING it!? My God! What?! Traitor. Just like her brother. She's MINE! Not Banning's. Not Hook's. Not Wendy's. MINE. There is no way in hell I would let Sofia go.

"Someone's jealous," Don't Ask teased.

"Yeah, troubles in paradise?" Thud added.

"Shut it, you stinking dung bombs."

"That was weak, Rufio, and you know it," Don't Ask deadpanned.

"Just shut up. Cut me some slack, dumbbutts. What would you do if Sofia decided to leave?"

"WHAT?! She's leaving!?" Thud said, jumping.

"Thud!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"But she's leaving us?" Don't Ask asked.

"Apparently," I replied, using a dagger to cut up some wood.

"It's like Wendy and Pan all over again," Thud groaned.

"But this time we know for sure you two love each other," Don't Ask added.

"Peter wants to take her back. She's actually going to do it. She's leaving us...me..."

"Well, does she know you know?" Thud asked.

"No, she's still tallking to Pan. Apparently, a lot of people are waiting for her there. Not just Pan and his kids."

"Maybe you should just ask her," Don't Ask added.

"Ask who? Me or Tink?"

"Sofia!" Thud and Don't Ask exclaimed.

Sofia draped herself over my back. "I'm assuming you heard my conversation with Peter?"

"What was the clue?"

"You're seething. Peter taking me to the Mainland sounded like a good guess."

"Well?"

"Well, what? Will I be going to the Mainland? No. I just want to let Peter know I forgive him. You should too."

"I already have."

"No, you haven't. I know you, Rufio. You may have given him the Pan sword, but you still haven't forgiven him for everything."

"You don't understand, _Reyna_."

"But I do, _Lobo_. Peter abandoned me too. He said he would always be there for me, but he wasn't. He fooled around with my sister and decided to forget that he had another sister too. I know how Peter feels, anyway. He had a family here, you Lost Boys. I had a family on the Mainland, the Bannings and the Darlings. He chose to leave because he grew to love someone, Moira. I left because I love you. I love you so much, Rufio. But I also love Peter. Both Peter Pan and Peter Banning. If there's one thing I know about both is that they love children. He _needs_ children, Rufio. Just as much as I need you so shut up and kiss me." She turned me around and kissed me.

I pulled away. "So you're not leaving Neverland?" The '_not leaving me' _was left unspoken.

"Never."


	9. Battle

I smirked, watching Peter finally confronting Hook.

***Insert battle scene here***

Rufio suddenly stopped fending off the pirates.

"_Lobo_?"

Rufio didn't seem to hear me. "Hook!"

Hook smiled cynically, mock-chanting, "Rufio...Rufio..." He exchanged his staff for a sword.

Peter called, "No!"

My attention was diverted to a pirate who thought he could sneak up on me. I slashed at his chest, making him bleed and lose a lot of blood. Satisified, I turned to find Peter gone and a somewhat arrogant smirk gracing Rufio's features. Rufio soon engaged in a sword fight with Hook **(Oh, gods, the innuendos) **and I couldn't turn away. Hook stabbed Rufio, and feeling a presence behind me, I stabbed the pirate behind me in the stomach, twisting my sword for good measure. I ran to my idiotic boyfriend, tears threatening to spill.

"_LOBO!"_

Peter caught Rufio and laid him down in front of me.

"Hey."

"There is no way you're dying on my watch. Let me see it." I tried to look at his wound, but he stopped me.

_"Reyna._"

"Rufio."

"I wish I had a brother and father like you," he said, looking at Peter with sad eyes. He looked at me. "When I die, are you still gonna stay?"

"You're not dying!" I snarled. "You can't be."

"Sofia. If it's too painful... please. Go to the Mainland. Live a happy life. Peter and Wendy will take care of you. _Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita._"

My tears fell. "Rufio, _ang tanggnot mo."_

Rufio smiled such a sad smile that I wanted to kick his ass for using that. "Good enough for me."

With that, he closed his eyes. I shook his shoulder.

"Rufio? Rufio? Dammit, Rufio! I said you're not dying! For once can you do as you're told!?"

I cupped his face in both my hands and kissed him long and hard, feeling his... cold... lips. The tears were falling faster now. I didn't even...


	10. Return

What felt like a second later, Peter put his hand on my shoulder. The endless loop of Rufio's... death replayed in my mind.

"Sof?"

"Peter, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Me going back to the Mainland?"

"Of course, Sof. You're family."

I nodded. "Can I meet your kids and say good-bye to the Lost Boys?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy!"

As we came down from the ship, Maggie threw her arms around Peter.

"Hey, Dad." Jack hugged his father. "Aunt Sofia?" He asked, incredulous.

I nodded. "Hello, Jackie," I said softly.

"Aunt Sofia!?" Maggie threw her arms around me.

I hugged her back, squeezing gently. "Hey there, Maggie."

"She's been dying to meet you, you know. Maggie Sophie Banning."

I turned watery eyes on him. "Oh, Peter."

"Will she be coming back with us, Daddy?"

"Please, Dad?"

The identical puppy eyes turned on Peter. Pockets tugged on my sleeve.

"Sofia? Can you...?" He trailed off, revealing a single shark tooth necklace.

"Pockets..."

"I know. You and Rufio gave it to me after naming me a Lost Boy. Please don't forget, Sof."

Pockets was always a wise one. I smiled. "Never."

I put the necklace on and kissed the tooth.

"Sof? Do you mind?" Peter asked, handing me his sword.

I nodded, understanding what he wanted. He turned then to his children, instructing them how to fly. I don't recall anything after that except that Thud is now the new Pan. Fate is cruel.

Rufio, I know you're an angel. Don't deny it. You're watching me, you little stalker. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you properly, but I'm leaving. Neverland isn't Neverland without you. But I swear, if you tell ANYONE even my parents I said that, you're going to be dead twice.


End file.
